Terrance Ward (Earth-616)
staff, , | Relatives = Dweller in Darkness (paternal great-uncle); D'Spayre (paternal uncle); Spite (paternal aunt); Nightmare (father); Naomi Ward (mother); Jerry Ward (stepfather); Karl (biological father); Billy Ward (maternal half-brother); Dreamqueen (paternal half-sister); Daydream (paternal half-sister); D'Sprytes (paternal cousins); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Camp Hammond | Gender = Male | Height = 5'7" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 141 lbs | Weight2 = (Variable) | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (Variable) | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (Variable) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Initiative Staff Member (counselor), formerly Student | Education = High school graduate | Origin = Human/Demon hybrid | PlaceOfBirth = Pittsfield, Massachusetts, USA | Creators = Dan Slott; Stefano Caselli | First = Avengers: The Initiative #1 | HistoryText = Trauma has the ability to transform into whatever the person close to him was afraid of. His mother was in a mental ward, perhaps from effects of his powers. He joined the Initiative and trained at Camp Hammond. After Armory showed what he was capable of in the combat simulator, Trauma was asked to show what he was able to do with his powers. But in able to show off his powers he needed to be near someone to activate it, so they asked Armory to stay in the combat simulator with him. Armory, having arachnophobia, made Trauma transform into a giant spider. Armory freaked out and shot an uncontrollable blast from her Tactigon which ended up killing MVP as he was pushing Cloud 9 out of the way. After the death of MVP, Cloud 9 constantly thought about what had happened to MVP and blamed herself for it. While being near Trauma on the obstacle course, he uncontrollably transformed into a zombified version MVP with half of his head missing, making Cloud 9 freak out. Yellowjacket jumped after him to stop his transformation, but when he came close, Trauma was transformed into a severely beaten up Janet Van Dyne which frightened Yellowjacket away from him. Because he was unable to control his powers yet, Trauma was left behind on his team's first mission to destroy a HYDRA Terror-Carrier in Texas. Instead of the mission he was left to meet his new private tutor Mirage. Mirage was willing to help him learn how to use his powers, but he only wanted to be able to control them enough to be turned off. Beast made the mistake of mentioning Trauma's power as a gift. In retaliation he turned into what Hank McCoy feared, the hairless version of himself as he looked when he first joined the X-Men. Mirage interfered and Trauma turned into what she feared. He turned into Demon Bear and knocked Beast away. However Mirage had learned how to deal with her fear and attacked Trauma in his state, getting him in a choke hold until he turned back to his regular state and agreed to get assistance from Mirage. While The Hulk requested the evacuation of New York City, Trauma, again, was left out of his team's next mission. They were attempting to get people out of the city and calm the civilians down. Later, the rest of his class met up with the Hulk and witnessed the fallen Heroes and were imprisoned at Madison Square Gardens. Trauma worked with The Shadow Initiative to rescue the captured cadets. During their rescue Trauma faced off with Korg in the form of the mighty Thor, amazing Thor Girl. While escaping Madison Square Gardens the Hulk intervened, creating a diversion Ward changed into the Abomination, Juggernaut as well as Brian and Bruce Banner but in finding that Hulk had overcome his fears ultimately lost. Through Mirage’s advice he started therapy with Cloud 9. Thor Girl became attracted to Ward since his battle with Korg and awaited the end of the therapy session when a clone of MVP calling himself KIA went mad. Ending therapy for the day Ward and Thor Girl entered the fray. Upon confronting KIA, Thor Girl took a shot meant for Trauma. Enraged, Trauma attacked KIA taking the form of the Tactigon's greatest fear. This however did not scare KIA and he killed Ward. At the viewing of Ward’s body he surprisingly came back to life in his casket. Finishing his training he became part of the first graduating class of Camp Hammond. Upon receiving his assignment he became a staff member for the Initiative and took tests to learn more about his resurrection. During the Skrulls' invasion of Earth it was revealed that the Thor Girl he knew had in fact been a Skrull in disguise. After the Invasion ends, Trauma has a counseling session with the real Thor Girl. Before he could tell her that her Skrull imposter had a crush on him, the rampaging Thor clone disrupts their session. Thor Girl could tell the clone was not the real Thor and fought against him. However, the clone's anger only increased its brutality. But before he could deliver the final blow, the Initiative heroes intervened. Trauma turned into Thor to play on the clone's fear about not being the real Thor. Though at first successful, the clone soon worked out the deception, noticing Trauma charged instead hurling his "hammer". He threw Trauma through a wall and attempts to finish him, only for Gorilla Girl to intervene. The clone then decided that she will be the first to die, for interfering in his "warrior" wrath. Then out of nowhere, Counter Force arrived. The heroes fought together against the clone, but were unable to defeat him. After being shown that the true Thor had placed Asgard above Oklahoma, the clone takes the name Ragnarok and left to confront him. Justice revealed the truth of MVP's death and how the Initiative covered it to the public. However, this gave Norman Osborn the perfect excuse to shut down Camp Hammond. Trauma attempted to leave the Initiative but is stopped by the Hood, who reveals Ward's true heritage as the son of Nightmare. The Hood offers to restore his mother's sanity if Trauma remains in the Initiative; Trauma accepts the offer. At Camp H.A.M.M.E.R. Trauma begins therapy sessions with an amnesic Robbie Baldwin. Robbie's mental condition troubles Trauma, giving him nightmares. Disgusted, he attempts to quit, antagonizing the Hood in the process. Taskmaster forces him back to work. Trauma gives Penance a cat for use as a therapy animal. Trauma goes to take a nap; meanwhile, Camp H.A.M.M.E.R. is attacked by the Avengers Resistance. As he naps, Trauma is possessed by his father, Nightmare. Nightmare unleashed horrors upon the camp, inflicting everyone with their worst fears. He forces Penance to remember everything he had forgotten, the pain and guilt incapacitating him. However, Tigra helps him recover, and he forces Nightmare to release Trauma. Trauma and Penance are invited to join the Avengers Resistance, but decline. Trauma leaves the Initative, with varying reports stating that he is with Dr. Strange or seeking a man named Karl in Pittsfield. Meaning, no one know where he is. | Powers = From his legacy, Terrance possess a few abilities, who have granted him the designation of Omega Class weapon and Omega Level threat. As Dani Moonstar helped him control his powers and use them in a way to help people, he was downgraded from Omega Level to Class 50 by Gyrich. So far, he has demonstrated the following powers: * Telepathic Shapeshifting: Trauma can shape-shift into anything that his target fears. When he shape-shifts, he gains the physical stats of whatever or whoever he becomes; when he became Thor and Juggernaut for instance, he was shown to be about as strong as the real one would be. It may vary however to the opponents memory of the character's ability or the level of their power. This has shown limited to the individual or being he is confronting. * Resurrection: Trauma appears to be capable of resurrecting from the dead. He demonstrated this ability when he came back to life in his casket after he had, seemingly, been killed by KIA. | Abilities = | Strength = Basic human level strength (in human form), in other forms his strength varies. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category50-State Initiative members: Category:Telepaths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Hybrids Category:Killed by KIA Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Empaths Category:Sega - Thor Category:Demons Category:Human/Demon Hybrids Category:Omega Level